Big Girls Don't Cry
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: I smiled remembering this. It all seemed so easy back then but nothings ever that easy anymore. This isn't a song fic. Loliver. Oneshot.


Disclaimer..I own nothing but the plot.

This is just a cute little one shot that I came up with after listening to Big Girls Don't Cry (I also don't own) I was going to make it a song fic but decided not to. Anyway Please please please read and review and I'll love you forever, or review one of your stories, you can choose. :) Well I'll shut up know and let you read. Thanks:D

Big Girls Don't Cry

I was walking down the street crying. It was raining, no strike that it was pouring. Then all the sudden I started running. I wasn't really sure what I was running from but all I knew was I wanted to get away. Away from this feeling in the pit of my stomach, this feeling I've had since preschool and I hated it. It was all his fault for making me feel this way. That's right I'm talking about my best friend, Oliver Oscar Oken, the donut I've been in love with since the day that we met. I didn't know where I was going but I ended up at the park. I always loved the park ever since I was little it was always the place I'd go to think. Everyone always thought my favorite place to go was the beach but it's the park and only one person knows that. I sat on the swing and started thinking back to when Oliver and I were about six and came to this very park.

_Flashback_

"_Ollieee!" Lilly screamed. Oliver and her were racing to see who was faster. Unfortunately Lilly tripped._

"_Lilly! Are you okay?" Oliver asked rushing towards his best friend who was currently sitting on the ground hugging her knee crying._

"_Ollie, I think I broke my leg!" She said mortified._

"_Let me see." He said. _

_She slowly removed her hand from the cut that was hardly even bleeding, but when your six everything seems major._

"_No, Ollie just go on without me and leave me here to die." Lilly said._

_Oliver slowly brought his lips to hers. Lilly's eyes went wide._

"_Ollie, what was that?" _

"_That's what my Daddy does to my Mommy when she's crying." He answered. "Are you all better now?" He asked hopefully._

"_Yeah I'm all better now." She said and smiled. _

_The two got up and continued to run around and play._

I smiled remembering this. It all seemed so easy back then but nothings ever that easy anymore.

Then I started thinking back to what happened just a little while ago.

_Flashback_

_Miley's out of town on some Hannah thing and Lilly was bored so she decided to go next door to see if her best friend was home._

"_Hello Mrs. Oken is Oliver home?" Lilly asked._

"_Oh no I'm sorry honey he isn't. I think he just went to the beach a few minutes ago." She said._

"_Okay, thank you Mrs. Oken." She said walking toward the beach._

_After looking around at the beach she couldn't find Oliver anywhere. Lilly decided to ask Jackson._

"_Hey Jackson have you seen Oliver anywhere?" She asked._

"_I think he went over there." He said pointing behind the changing rooms._

"_Kay thanks." She said walking in that direction._

_The next thing she saw shocked her. Oliver and Becca Weller were kissing, Oliver up against the building. Lilly gasped and Oliver heard._

_Pulling away Oliver said, "Lilly." But It was too late. Lilly was already half way across the beach._

My smile went away and new tears started to form.

That's how I ended up here and that's why I've been crying my eyes out in the pouring rain. Which just brought me onto another subject. Why does it always seem to be raining in movies when someone is hurt or sad. It certainly has good timing. I don't even know what hit me but all I know is, the moment I saw Becca and Oliver kissing I wanted to be Becca so badly. The pain in my heart hurts so bad. I am in love with Oliver Oscar Oken and I hate it!

Then in the distance I hear "Lilly!"

I know that voice anywhere, it's the donut.

I got up and started walking in the other direction. It was still raining and I was soaking wet. "Lilly" He said catching up to me. He grabbed my wrist trying to stop me while catching his breath.

"Please...wait...let...me...explain" He got out.

I pulled my wrist away without any emotion and started to walk away.

"Lilly please I want to explain" He said catching up to me again.

"Oliver leave me alone there's nothing to explain." I said.

"Lilly are you...are you crying?" He asked. He's never seen me cry except that one day when we were six.

"Like you care." I said harshly.

"Of course I care Lil your my best friend." Friend, I'm really beginning to hate that word. That's all I'll ever be to him.

"Lilly what do you mean that's all you'll ever be to me?" He asked. Shit I said that out loud, wow I'm stupid.

"Nothing Oliver, I have to go." I said walking away.

"Not before you tell me why your crying." He said holding me back.

"Fine you really want to know why I'm crying?" I asked. I was going to do it. I was going to tell my best friend that I'm in love with him.

He nodded.

"I'm crying because I just saw the guy that I've been in love with since preschool practically making out with some girl!" I said well almost screamed. I felt like a huge weight was just lifted off my shoulder.

His eyes got huge and he let go of my arm. "I...I...wha...you?" Was all he could say. I inwardly laughed, he was so cute when he was confused.

"Okay I'll put this slowly I...Love...You" I said. I laughed out loud at his face. Full of shock, confusion, and happiness? No it couldn't be happiness, he doesn't like me back, he was just making out with Becca. Suddenly all my courage was gone realizing I probably just wreaked years of friendship. I started, yet again, to walk away. Oliver didn't stop me this time he let me walk away. It was still raining and I was still crying. Just like before, I accomplished nothing and let me say it sucks to know that the love of your life doesn't feel the same. I got to my house, ran upstairs, and threw myself on my bed. I cried in my pillow and screamed out loud, luckily no one was home. I felt so alone just sitting there crying with no one to hold me or love me, I hate it. I hate this, I hate Oliver, no I don't I hate myself for loving Oliver. God I'm cliché! Oh lets not forget I hate..._plink_ I heard but decided it was probably just the rain. _Plink_ I heard again. It was coming from my window. Suddenly I got scared. Everything possible was running through my mind, well all the bad. _Plink_...slowly I pulled myself off the bed and walked to my window. I didn't see anyone..._clonk_...this time a rock hit my head.

"Ouch" I said.

"Shit" Someone said. I looked down. There he was. The donut boy soaking wet throwing rocks at my window and head.

"Oliver?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Lilly! Please open the door." He yelled up.

Curious about what he wanted to tell me I walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Oliver what are you.."

He cut me off.

"LillyIloveyoutooanddidntmeantohurtyoushekissedmeIwantyoutobemygirlfriendIwasjustshocked..."He rambled.

"OLIVER!" I yelled to get his attention because I had absolutely no idea what he was saying.

"I have no idea what you just said" I said.

"Oh fuck it" He said. But before I could respond his lips were on mine. I Lilly Truscott am currently kissing my best friend and the love of my life.

We pulled away and he decided to repeat what he said earlier only slower.

"Lilly, I love you too. I didn't mean to hurt you, Becca kissed me and I didn't even realize what was happening until you showed up. I was so shocked when you told me you loved me that's why I didn't immediately run after you." He said.

I smile the biggest smile I could. "Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I would love too" I said and smiled.

He leaned in and I did too but right before our lips touched I started running. "You have to catch me first!" I yelled.

I saw him smile and start after me.

Then all of a sudden I tripped and fell right on my butt. Oliver laughed and I shot him a death glare. He then ran over to me and said. "Are you okay Lil?"

I smiled thinking of an Idea. "No, Ollie I think I broke my leg." He gave me a confused look but then smiled and said "Let me see."

I removed my hand off my knee, even though there really wasn't anything there because I fell on my but not knee.

"No Ollie just go on without me and leave me here to die." I said just like when we were six. We both laughed at this line. Then Oliver brought his lips to mine in the most passionate kiss I've ever had.

"Ollie what was that?" I asked continuing what was started.

"That's what two people do when they're in love" He said changing the words. I smiled at him. "Are you all better now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm all better now." I said.

Then I kissed him again and the hurt feeling I had before was replaced with a knew one, love.

The End..

Aw...okay I thought it was cute but that's just me, I'd love to know what you think. Oh sorry about any spelling or grammar errors, I'm not the best at that stuff. Anyway thank you so much for reading now please review just please be nice.

Kelly D


End file.
